dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Universes
There are over 12 Universes in the story series. After arriving back in the world of Buddyfight, it was revealed there were originally 20. Each one is watched over by a Color God who decide whether specific worlds should be destroyed or still kept. Due to the wish Hope made, two universes will be born every year. Universe 1(Standard): The universe where most of Dimensional Heroes Stories take place. A universe filled with hundreds of worlds all separate from one another, although due to some circumstances, the fact that other worlds exist is slowly becoming realized. Color God: White Universe 2 (Undead Universe): A universe where the dead are among the living. It is also common to see warriors who have souls as a living part as kishins and witches or creatures such as ghosts or vampires. Thus, it is home to the Meisters and the Darkstalkers. Color God: Purple Universe 3(Magic Universe): A universe where all inhabitants in said worlds are magicians, wizards, witches or summoners. Its home to the Portal Masters and the Skylanders who have fallen into this universe, and a lot of characters from fantasy RPGs. Color God: Blue Universe 4(Steam Universe): A universe where modern technology evolved from steam machines instead of computers or heavy machinery. This universe is home to the Combat Revues as well as S.T.E.A.M. Color God: Orange Universe 5(Warrior Universe): A universe where worlds all over it are always in an act of war and battling. Its home to wars such as the Sengoku Era, Three Kingdoms and Great Pirate Wars. (Basically any game with Warriors in the title or anything by Koei) Color God: Yellow Universe 6 (Past Universe): A universe consisting of old vehicles and techniques like alchemy, which have made up the society. It is home to Edward and Alphonse Elric and even past versions of current heroes. Color God: Grey Universe 7(Futuristic Universe): A universe where every world is set a long way ahead of its time. A place where world travel is common and technology is more advanced than in the present. It is hope to futuristic warriors such as KOS-MOS, Strider Hiryu and the Commando Team. Color God: Cyan Universe 8 (Hero Universe): One of the more accessible universes where heroes make up the dominant population. It is home to heroes like Saitama, the One Punch Man, and Izuku and the classmates of UA High. Color God: Crimson Universe 9 (MG Universe): Another one of the more accessible universes. MG stands for Magical Girl. True to its name, it houses the worlds of Usagi Tsukino and her sailor scouts as well as the larger Magical Girl team, Pretty Cure. Color God: Pink Universe 10 (Disney Heart Universe): All the Disney movies you loved as a kid take a turn for awesome in this universe. This is the home of Kingdom Hearts world, where Sora travels and takes part in a lot of the stories, fighting the heartless and nobodies that plague them. You can also find characters from games like Final Fantasy and even The World Ends with You. Color God: Magenta Universe 11 (Equestria Universe): You guessed it, this universe houses the world of Hasbro's world famous series, Friendship is Magic. Not only is Equestria part of this universe, but through a connecting gateway, you can find the world of CHS, from where the seven Equestria Girls, now part of the team, attend school. Color God: Ivory Universe 12 (Beast Universe): A universe that focuses more on collective species of different animals such as Pokemon and Digimon, to monsters in card games like Buddyfight. Color God: Red Universe 13 (Demon Universe): A universe that was known to be completely populated by demons and ruled by the Seven Demon Kings. This universe however was devoured by Yamigedo and no longer exists. The only known survivor is the Demon King of Pride, Lucifer. Universe was revived after Yamigedo's defeat. Color God: Indigo Universe 14 (Adventure Universe): A universe that was devoured by Yamigedo. A universe that teems with the very being of the word adventure as it is filled with countless quests and dungeons. Revived after Yamigedo's defeat. Color God: Violet Universe 15 (Nature Universe): A universe that was devoured by Yamigedo. A universe that has worlds completely overtaken by plant and animal life as mankind has not come to deprive their resources. Revived after Yamigedo's defeat. Color God: Green Universe 16 (Mythos Universe): A universe that was devoured by Yamigedo. A universe where tales from mythology like Greek tales and Norse myths come to life. Revived after Yamigedo's defeat. Color God: Saffron Universe 17 (Shinto Universe): A universe that was devoured by Yamigedo. A universe that seems to be based of Japanese customs and culture such as ninja or samurai. Revived after Yamigedo's defeat. Color God: Scarlet Universe 18 (Ocean Universe): A universe that was devoured by Yamigedo. It is an endless ocean with no individual worlds within it, just a large endless ocean with islands as well. Revived after Yamigedo's defeat. Color God: Cerulean Universe 19 (Sky Universe): A universe that was devoured by Yamigedo. A universe with a large blue sky over it as well as floating land masses that serve as worlds with no ground below the sea clouds below them. Revived after Yamigedo's defeat. Color God: Cream Universe 20 (Darkness Universe): A universe that was devoured by Yamigedo. A universe that is shrouded in darkness and filled with lots of evil energy. Revived after Yamigedo's defeat. Color God: Black Universe 21 (Idol Universe) : A universe where fun, entertainment and singing are all combined in heated competitions that amaze the masses and keep all entertained. Color God: Vermilion Universe 22 (Desert Universe): A universe consisting of worlds that are massive deserts where life is hard but not completely barren as there are a few cities, traveling caravans, oasises and maybe ancient treasures. Color God: Beige Universe 23 (Psychic Universe): A universe created where almost every being within it has some sort of psychic power that they tend to boast and use in almost everyday of their lives. Color God: Fuchsia Universe 24 (Life Universe): A universe created that mainly focuses on healing and creating medicines far more advanced than that of the Future Universe. A place where many of its inhabitants are gifted doctors and healers. Color God: Vanilla Category:Locations Category:Lists